Printing systems may deposit printing fluid, such as ink, or another printing substance, such as three-dimensional printing powder, on print media. The printing system may deposit the printing substance on the print media from a cartridge. The cartridge may be disposed within the priming system, and further, the cartridge may be removable from the priming system.